1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates generally to rigid containers, and more particularly to an improved rigid container enclosed on five sides.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
Rigid containers enclosed on five sides have been generally known to the prior art and have been used, for example, in the manufacture or furniture, and the packaging industry, for housing instruments, equipment and machines, and as a prefabricated structures in the building trade.
There is a method known to the prior art whereby containers especially furniture cabinets are assembled from a number of separate components. It has been found in the manufacture of such containers of plastics material that high tooling costs are incurred if the container comprises many different component parts. Rigid containers made in one piece have the disadvantage that they occupy a large amount of space during transport and storage.